¿Una Flor, mi Amor?
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Eren sobrevivía con la pequeña venta de flores de papel que su mamá le enseñó a hacer años atrás, cuando los días eran mejores. Cuando no tenía que mendigar por unas monedas, y su única preocupación era llegar a abrazar a su mamá. Sin embargo, la llegada de cierta persona a su diaria rutina podía enseñarle que el sol, a pesar de ser invierno, todavía podía calentar. Riren/Fluff


**_DISCLAIMER:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _Riren, yaoi, mucho fluff, palabras altisonantes, oneshot._

 _Dedicado a **Aramirezg** , te traje tu fluff como lo prometí hace muchos años atrás. Besito para voce._

* * *

Hacía frío. Mucho, mucho frío.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo sus huesos helados y las manos congeladas, por lo que aferró con más fuerza el canasto de mimbre que sostenía, y comenzó a dar otra vuelta por la plaza, acercándose a las parejas del lugar, y con voz suave, preguntarles:

—¿Le gustaría comprar una flor?

Y sonreír, esperanzado, para luego tratar de mantener la sonrisa a pesar de la negativa.

Porque claro, ¿quién querría gastar dinero en comprar flores de papel?

Sacó las monedas que tenía en su bolsillo, y las miró con lástima. Al parecer, esa noche iba a tener que privilegiar la parafina para su pequeña estufa o el pan para comer algo antes de ir a dormir y para la mañana del día siguiente.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y miró el cielo, viendo como empezaba a caer nieve.

 _Parafina,_ pensó triste, arrebujándose más en su delgado abrigo.

Se giró, y una persona chocó con él, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Las flores de papel se cayeron del canasto, el húmedo césped empapándolas y dejándolas arruinadas.

—Tsk, más cuidado, mocoso de mierda —gruñó el hombre de pie ante él, sacudiendo su abrigo.

No levantó la mirada, tratando de salvar alguna flor aunque sabía que no valía la pena.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Terminó de echar las flores arruinadas en el canasto, suspirando, sus manos más heladas que antes por haber tocado el frío pasto.

 _Parafina_ , se repitió tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor.

—¿Qué hacías con esas flores?

Levantó la vista, sorprendido, viendo que el hombre que lo empujó seguía de pie ante él. Una bufanda que parecía ser cálida cubría parte de su boca y nariz, y unos guantes negros sostenían un maletín.

—Las vendía —balbuceó poniéndose de pie.

Notó, entonces, que la persona frente a él era más baja, de cabello negro y ojos grises, preciosos. Ante ese pensamiento, se ruborizó y desvió la vista.

—Carajo —gruñó el hombre—. ¿Debo pagártelas?

Eren miró su cesto, las flores destruidas, y negó con la cabeza, bajando los hombros, solo queriendo llegar al ático donde dormía, tratar de entrar en calor de alguna manera y armar más flores para el día siguiente.

—No, no se preocupe —sonrió con suavidad—. Gracias de todas formas.

Se giró para marcharse, frotando sus manos, pero el hombre lo sostuvo del brazo. Al volverse, vio su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

—Arruiné tus flores por mi empujón —gruñó buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo algo—, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagártelas.

Eren lo miró, atónito, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de manera amarga.

—No importa, ya nadie las iba a comprar, de todos modos —se encogió de hombros, queriendo marcharse, huir de ahí, sin embargo, el hombre volvió a sostenerlo.

—Mierda, mocoso, espera unos segundos —mordiendo su labio inferior, Eren se quedó quieto, rindiéndose. Bueno, por último si recibía aunque fuera unos centavos, algo podría hacer con ellos—. ¿A cuánto las vendías?

—El precio lo pone usted —el hombre lo miró, y el castaño volvió a sonreírle suavemente—. Con cualquier precio soy feliz.

Entonces, el mayor pareció percatarse de que el muchachito frente a él, que no parecía tener más de quince años, _vivía_ de eso. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, harto de ese frío de mierda, pensando en que ese mocoso debía estar más helado que nunca, y soltó un resoplido en su interior.

Cambió el billete de cinco dólares que le iba a pasar por uno de veinte.

Se lo tendió, y vio su mirada atónita al ver aquel billete.

Eren estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Por una de sus flores, no le habían dado más que un dólar, e incluso eso ya lo consideraba mucho. Veinte dólares… con eso… Podía comer y calentarse esa noche. E incluso comprar un poco de queso para el pan.

Miró las flores destrozadas –no más de siete que quedaban– y volvió a observar al hombre frente a él.

—Se-señor, no… no valen tanto… —balbuceó con los labios temblando.

El hombre soltó un chasquido, empujando el billete en su mano. Estaba haciendo la buena acción del día, ya con eso podía quedar con su conciencia tranquila. Sabía que si no le hubiera entregado ese billete, se habría sentido culpable y para nada tranquilo por días.

—Tómalo y cómprate algo para esta noche, mocoso de mierda —gruñó el hombre antes de girarse—, de solo verte siento frío yo.

Eren lo iba a volver a rechazar, pero el mayor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, por lo que, ruborizado, tomó el dinero y lo guardó. El hombre comenzó a irse, y Eren juntó todo el coraje que no tenía.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó tímido.

—Levi —respondió el mayor sin voltearse.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Levi! —gritó sonriendo antes de girarse y marcharse del ya casi vacío parque, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil, emocionado porque por una noche iba a poder estar bien.

Si volvía a ver en algún momento a ese hombre, encontraría la manera de agradecerle su gesto. Tal vez, pensó, podría hacerle quinientas flores de papel que valieran los veinte dólares.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo reír, y luego de mucho tiempo se sintió realmente feliz.

* * *

Recordaba que su mamá le enseñó a hacer esas flores, cuando tenía siete años, en ese pequeño departamento que tenían. Pasaban las tardes haciendo flores y flores, hasta que papá llegaba y cenaban los tres juntos. Fueron días muy bonitos.

Hasta que entraron a asaltar a su casa y sus padres murieron, asesinados por tratar de protegerlo.

Nunca descubrieron al ladrón, y a Eren lo enviaron a un orfanato, los policías olvidando pronto al niño huérfano.

Soportó tres años en ese lugar antes de escapar. Sus compañeros eran malos, buscando pelea siempre con él y golpeándolo, metiendo su cabeza en el inodoro cuando no había ningún encargado cerca, solo porque Mikasa, la niña más bonita del lugar, estaba enamorada de él, y él no la tomaba en cuenta. Los encargados ignorándolo cuando estaba llenos de moretones, diciendo que siempre era él quien provocaba a esos niños, que ellos conocían a esos pequeños ángeles desde pequeños y que jamás harían algo así.

Eren los odiaba a todos, y a los diez años no dudó en escapar. Después de todo, sabía que no lo irían a buscar: un niño menos era una boca menos que alimentar. Así que estuvo vagando y durmiendo en parques o con otros mendigos hasta que cumplió los doce, y una señora le dijo que si hacía aseo en su departamento todas las mañanas, le dejaría dormir en el ático, lugar deshabitado de los departamentos que manejaba, y que también lo dejaría ducharse y le entregaría algunas ropas y mantas para dormir. Eren no había dudado en aceptar.

Así que sus días se resumían a despertar, ir al departamento de la señora Nanaba, ordenar y limpiar, para luego partir al parque a vender las flores que hacía el día anterior. El papel que utilizaba, crepé, lo compraba al por mayor una vez al mes con los ahorros que iba juntando al igual que los pequeños palitos, y las tijeras se las había robado a la anciana, que a estas alturas no las utilizaba, junto con el pegamento que la mujer suplía una vez luego de que se gastara tan rápido a pesar de que no lo utilizara mucho.

Nanaba no era tonta, sin embargo, sabía quién se lo robaba, y aun así lo seguía dejando en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—¿Una flor? —preguntó ante una pareja de ancianos, sonriendo.

Los ancianos siempre eran los más compasivos, los más amables. La pareja sonrió, y el abuelito, con cariño, compró dos flores por un dólar, entregándoselas a su pareja con unas palabras lindas al oído. La mujer se ruborizó, riendo, y le dieron las gracias al chico.

Eren también les dio las gracias, y cuando se encontró solo, miró el canasto, suspirando. Ese día había ido mal, aún le quedaban cerca de quince flores, y ya eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que todo estaba oscureciendo. Por suerte, todavía tenía dinero de los veinte dólares que Levi le había entregado, por lo que podría comprar pan esa noche. De la parafina comprada todavía quedaba, así que, por ahora, estaba a salvo.

Se acercó a otra pareja, que no le dirigió una segunda mirada, y volvió a suspirar, cansado. Las noches eran cada vez más frías, por lo que no dormía muy bien.

—Las flores, ¿las haces tú?

Se giró, quedando de frente con Levi.

El hombre lo miraba con semblante aburrido, inexpresivo.

—Sí, no son difíciles de hacer —contestó con una sonrisa dulce, recordando a su mamá moviendo los dedos con rapidez, haciendo una flor en pocos segundos. Los primeros intentos, Eren tardaba cerca de diez minutos.

—¿No deberías preocuparte de estudiar, mocoso? —la voz del mayor había salido brusca.

—No tengo el dinero para ello, señor Levi —contestó suavemente.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ellos… están muertos.

Luego de muchos años, ya no dolía. Ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, a su vida. ¿O se resignó? Cualquiera de las dos opciones, daba lo mismo. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Lo siento —la voz de Levi tenía un pequeño toque de compasión.

—Yo no. Ya pasó hace mucho. Uno se acostumbra —tembló por el frío—. Nos vemos, señor Levi.

—No me digas así, hace que me sienta viejo —regañó Levi—. ¿No quieres ir a tomar un café?

Se quedó quieto, mirando a los ojos del hombre frente a él, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa. Luego, frunció el ceño.

—¿Es alguna clase de trampa? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. Solo vendo flores, no hago otras cosas…

—Jesús, mocoso de mierda–

—Eren. Mi nombre es Eren.

Lentamente, Levi enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona.

—Desconfías de mi invitación, pero aun así me das tu nombre, ¿no? —el castaño enrojeció, avergonzado—. Soy nuevo en la ciudad, mocoso, y no estoy interesado en… pedir los servicios de un niño menor de edad.

Eren sintió que estaba colorado hasta las orejas mientras Levi rodaba los ojos y le indicaba con la mirada que lo siguiera. El muchacho titubeó un momento, pero entonces su estómago gruñó por el hambre, y se dijo que era solo un café. Además, hacía demasiado frío, de alguna forma quería que sus manos heladas entraran en calor.

Caminaron sin decir nada hasta una pequeña cafetería que quedaba a las afueras del parque, con calefacción que hizo que Eren soltara un suspiro de alivio al notar su cuerpo entrando en calor. Levi le preguntó que iba a pedir, y con timidez dijo que quería tomar solo un café, nada más. El hombre de pelo negro frunció el ceño, inconforme, pero solo le dijo que fuera a buscar una mesa. Obedeció con rapidez, tratando de ignorar la mirada fea que le dirigió una mujer, quien simplemente quitó su cartera de la mesa dejándola a su lado.

Unos minutos después, el mayor llegó con dos vasos de mocaccino y un plato de galletas de vainilla y chocolate.

Al beber un poco de café, casi gimió por el placer.

—Muchas gracias por esto, señor Levi —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Levi lo observó un momento.

—No me trates ni de usted ni de señor, mocoso de mierda —volvió a regañar el hombre—. No soy tan viejo. Tengo veintiocho años.

Eren, sin saber por qué, se ruborizó.

—Bueno… Levi —miró su canasto, y bajó la vista—. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle por esto?

—No es necesario…

—¿Le gustaría que le diera unas flores? No es mucho, pero…

—¿Y para qué quiero yo unas flores?

El muchacho enmudeció, y sin saber por qué, se sintió repentinamente herido por lo que dijo Levi. Sí, por supuesto, ¿para que querría ese hombre sus flores? Si de seguro solo lo invitó a tomar algo por pena, porque se compadecía de su situación.

Miró el café, como si hubiera algo terriblemente interesante allí.

Entre los dos hubo un silencio incómodo, pesado.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo de pronto Levi un poco incómodo—. No es que desprecie lo que haces.

Eren negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, deseando que el café estuviera un poco más frío para poder tragárselo de una y huir de allí. No sabía por qué, en primer lugar, había aceptado la invitación de aquel hombre, cuando en cualquier otra situación no lo habría hecho.

De seguro fue porque se sentía solo, abandonado.

De seguro fue porque ese día apenas había comido algo, y la oferta de un café, de algo que calentara su estómago, fue demasiado tentadora para su gusto.

De seguro fue porque sólo quería hablar con alguien.

Miró su canasto de reojo, y rascó su nuca.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en situación de calle? —preguntó Levi torpemente.

Eren se encogió de hombros, sus dedos tamborileando la mesa, como si las palabras de la persona frente a él no le hubieran afectado más de lo debido.

—Desde los diez años —dijo balbuceante—, pero… no es una situación de calle. Una señora me da alojo y…

—Un mocoso cómo tú debería estar estudiando, no vendiendo flores —le interrumpió toscamente Levi.

El chiquillo repitió la acción de encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Está bien para mí —mordisqueó una galleta, levantando la vista—. Ya me acostumbré a ello.

Levi lo observó unos largos segundos, haciéndolo sentir intimidado por la intensa mirada que poseía. Se encogió levemente, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Eres bonito —dijo con brusquedad.

Eren sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, y Levi no pudo evitar admirar por un breve momento lo precioso que se veía el mocoso frente a él. Con esos lindos ojos dorados, intensos y brillantes; ese cabello desordenado, castaño; con esa piel color canela, que lucía suave, libre de imperfecciones; esa nariz pequeña y esos labios rosados que lo hacían lucir inocente. Y ahora, con las mejillas coloradas, parecía más deseable y tierno que antes.

Eliminó esos pensamientos antes de llegar demasiado lejos. Era un niño de quince años en situación de calle.

—Eres bonito —repitió humedeciendo sus labios—, ¿por qué no dedicarte a otro _rubro,_ entonces?

No hizo falta añadir otra palabra para que el mocoso frente a él entendiera lo que quería decir. Lo pudo notar en sus ojos, cómo se oscurecían levemente por lo que acababa de soltar sin lucir amedrentado o avergonzado por ello.

—¿Le gustaría que me abriera de piernas para usted, señor Levi? —preguntó ácidamente Eren, sin rastro de broma en su tono, con la voz temblando de rabia.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Levi sólo sonrió de lado, la burla destilando en su expresión.

—Si te diera quinientos dólares, ¿lo harías?

Eren palideció por completo, de golpe. Quinientos dólares era… Podría sobrevivir por dos meses sin problema alguno, si sólo lo gastaba en pan y parafina, e incluso más.

Sus manos temblaron.

—No —dijo sintiéndose desgraciado por algún motivo—. No, yo no… Jamás podría hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, Levi no lució ni decepcionado ni molesto, sólo más curioso.

—Tienes las cosas claras, ¿no, mocoso? —dijo, ahora sin burla.

Eren mordió su labio inferior.

—Tengo dignidad, no necesito hacer esas cosas para sobrevivir cuando puedo hacer otras —dijo bebiendo más café.

Levi simplemente asintió.

—Nada mal, mocoso de mierda. Nada mal —se limitó a decir.

Eren lo observó, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin saber por qué.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante, comenzó una nueva rutina para Eren.

El muchacho se levantaba por las mañanas, hacía aseo en la casa de Nanaba mientras la mujer estaba fuera, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, y luego de comer algo pequeño, lo suficiente para soportar la tarde, tomaba su pequeño canasto lleno de flores e iba al parque a dedicarse a la venta de sus flores de papel.

Y cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la noche fría cayendo sobre la ciudad, Levi solía pasar por el parque luego de volver del trabajo, invitándolo siempre a tomar café para conversar de cualquier cosa.

Al menos, así eran los días en los que se encontraban, porque solía ocurrir que a veces Levi salía más tarde, y reunirse resultaba imposible. O los fines de semana, que Levi solía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

Para Eren, sin embargo, aquello estaba bien.

—¿En qué trabajas? —le preguntó un día.

Levi había dejado su taza sobre el pequeño plato, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Recién ahora lo preguntas? —inquirió inclinándose un poco.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que Levi tenía un punto por ello. Llevaban con esas salidas cerca de dos semanas, y sólo ahora se le ocurría saber esa información.

—¿Acaso eres un traficante de órganos? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Levi escupió el café.

—¿Tengo cara de traficante? —soltó bruscamente con una mirada fulminante.

Eren se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Tienes cara de asesino serial, Levi —contestó, todavía sintiéndose raro por llamarlo así, como si fueran… ¿amigos?

Porque lo eran, ¿cierto?

El mayor soltó un bufido, limpiando la mesa con una servilleta, exactamente el lugar que dejó con sus babas. Eren recordó por un momento de la obsesión que tenía el hombre con la limpieza, y no hizo comentario alguno sobre eso.

—Sí, sabes, me acercó a gente vagabunda, los invito a tomar un café, y cuando menos se lo esperen, los rapto para vender sus órganos —le dijo sin rastro de broma en su voz, para luego observarlo un momento—. Pero a ti… No vendería tus órganos. Eres demasiado lindo para eso. Te vendería como esclavo sexual.

Eren enrojeció por completo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Eres lo peor —murmuró—. Yo sólo hice una pregunta.

—Es más —prosiguió Levi—, ni siquiera te vendería. Te ataría a mi cama y te dejaría para mí.

Si Eren no apreciara a Levi de alguna extraña forma, le habría tirado el café en su rostro por sus palabras y por lo avergonzado que lo estaba haciendo sentir.

Era demasiado para él.

—Soy abogado, mocoso de mierda —contestó Levi al notarlo retraído por sus palabras, queriendo calmarlo un poco, y sin saber por qué había dicho lo último—. No trafico órganos, y no te amarraría a mi cama para follarte.

En lugar de calmarlo un poco, sólo lo hizo sentir más nervioso con sus palabras. Nervioso, y un poco herido.

No sabía por qué.

No sabía por qué seguía juntándose con Levi, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Por qué su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza cuando lo veía acercarse.

Por qué lo encontraba tan guapo.

Por qué parecía necesitar que lo mirara.

Las cosas se habían vuelto confusas para él después de conocerlo.

Se sentó en la banca, cansado por haber estado de pie todo el día, y al mirar el reloj enorme en medio del parque se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la tarde. Si Levi no llegaba en media hora, tendría que irse porque ya estaría demasiado oscuro.

Miró su canasto, silbando, y vio que quedaban cinco flores, dos de color rojo y tres azules. Ese día había ido bastante bien, sabiendo que se debía a la cercanía del catorce de febrero. Era dentro de dos semanas, y las parejas ya andaban románticas por ello.

Los catorce de febrero eran los mejores días, así que solía hacer más flores para ese día, junto con el día de las madres.

Se acercó a una pareja, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, y al voltearse reconoció la figura de Levi caminando por el parque.

Levantó la mano para saludarlo, pero entonces notó que no iba solo.

Sin saber por qué, apretó el mango del canastillo, mirando a la mujer que iba colgada de su brazo, riéndose de algo en tanto Levi le estaba hablando.

¿Levi estaba acaso… casado?

Pero no había visto anillo alguno en su mano.

¿Su novia, entonces?

Pero no había hecho mención de ella en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, que no la hubiera mencionado no significaba que no tuviera alguna.

¿Por qué se sentía herido?

Levi y él no eran… eran sólo amigos. ¿Por qué su estómago se encogía ante el pensamiento de que esa bonita mujer a su lado fuera su novia? ¿Por qué sentía algo corroyendo en su interior, algo que recibía el nombre de _celos_?

No debía sentirse celoso. No debía sentirse herido. Levi y él sólo eran amigos, sólo compartían un café de vez en cuando.

Esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa al ver cómo la pareja se acercaba, sin dejar de hablar.

Por un breve momento, temió que Levi pasara de largo, lo ignorara, se hiciera el desentendido. Fingiera no conocerlo, avergonzado de tener como amigo a alguien en situación de calle. Para Eren, eso sería lo más horrible, humillante del planeta, y estaba seguro que lo haría llorar en unos segundos.

Entonces, Levi se detuvo, mirándolo con un poco de sorpresa.

—Oh, hola mocoso de mierda —saludó como si nada.

La mujer lo miró, y Eren admiró lo bonita que era. Debía tener la edad de Levi, el cabello hasta los hombros, de color miel, y ojos enormes, castaño, de ciervo. Hacía una muy linda pareja con el pelinegro, eso no podía negarlo.

—Hola, Levi —saludó, y agradeció que su voz no saliera quebrada, así cómo se sentía en su interior.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir.

—¿Quién es él, Levi? —preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, sin mala intención.

Levi se removió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Es Eren, Petra —hasta su nombre era lindo—. Vende flores en el parque, converso con él de vez en cuando.

No un _es mi amigo_. Sólo un vendedor de flores.

Eso lo hirió más que cualquier otra cosa, no sabía exactamente por qué. ¿Y qué si él había malinterpretado todo? Era su culpa, no de Levi.

—¿Flores? —el rostro de Petra se iluminó.

—¿No quiere comprar una flor para su novia, señor Levi? —dijo levantando el canastillo, sintiendo su voz falsa, en tanto no miraba a los ojos al hombre frente a él.

Ninguna de las dos personas mayores desmintieron sus palabras, y eso lo hizo sentir más desdichado.

Levi suspiró, cansado.

—¿Quieres alguna, Petra? —preguntó sacando su billetera.

—Oh, Levi, no es necesario…

—Dame las cinco, mocoso de mierda —le interrumpió Levi, causando una risita en la mujer.

Eren le entregó las flores con la mano temblando, y recibió dos dólares a cambio.

Dos dólares.

Quiso reír histéricamente.

Levi ni siquiera lo miró cuando le dio el dinero.

Petra tomó las flores, y miró la hora.

—Oh, ya vamos tarde para la cena, Levi —dijo tirando de él.

—Sí —el pelinegro lucía distraído—. Nos vemos, mocoso de mierda.

—Adiós, señor Levi. Gracias por el dinero —le contestó Eren con la voz temblando.

Levi, entonces, lo miró.

Eren sentía que podía romper a llorar en ese momento.

Pero sólo sonrió, sacudiendo la mano, y se giró para marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí, sin saber exactamente qué sentir.

Qué decirse para tratar de calmar esa profunda ansiedad, ese molesto dolor, que parecía querer romperlo por dentro en miles de pedacitos.

* * *

Levi no se apareció en toda la semana y fue lo mejor para Eren.

Eren sabía que se había enamorado de ese hombre mayor, y no era lo correcto. No lo era, porque tenía quince años. Porque era pobre. Porque su único futuro era ser un triste vendedor de flores que se desechaban en unos segundos. Porque eran dos hombres. Porque Levi tenía novia. Porque Levi nunca lo querría.

Rascó su nuca, acercándose a una pareja que lo miró con desagrado, y suspiró debido a lo agotado que se sentía.

Ese día fue horrible, porque apenas vendió algo y porque estuvo nevando. No tenía guantes, su abrigo era delgado, se olvidó de su bufanda, y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Ya estaba oscuro, así que lo mejor sería irse a su ático a tratar de calentarse y no morir de frío esa noche. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría.

El día de los enamorados estaba cerca, era su único consuelo.

Miró el canasto, rendido, y se volteó.

Chocó con alguien.

Se habría caído al suelo si Levi no lo hubiera sostenido por la cintura.

Su canasto, sin embargo, no corrió tanta suerte. Cayó al suelo, las flores quedando empapadas en unos segundos producto de la nieve.

Levi lo miraba.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y algo se sacudió dentro de él.

¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón por lo del otro día?

—No quería empujarte —añadió Levi soltándolo.

Oh. Ah.

Miró el suelo y vio el desastre.

Sus manos gritaron en protesta cuando comenzó a recoger las flores arruinadas, pero era una buena forma de no mirar a Levi directamente.

Si lo miraba, se lanzaría a sus hombros y le diría un montón de cosas sin sentido que ni él mismo tenía claras.

Levi se inclinó para ayudarlo, pero Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Arruiné tus flores —dijo Levi de pronto, sin saber qué decir por la situación totalmente incómoda en la que estaban—. Deja, voy a…

—No quiero su dinero, señor Levi —dijo Eren interrumpiéndolo, mirando las hojas humedecidas de las flores, arruinadas por completo—. Suficiente ha hecho por mí.

Levi se quedó quieto ante las palabras de Eren.

—¿Desde cuándo soy "Señor Levi"? —preguntó el pelinegro fríamente.

Eren se crispó.

—No me dijo que tenía novia.

¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué se estaba delatando con tanta facilidad?

Sonaba como alguien despechado, y Eren no quería sonar así, no cuando se suponía que eran sólo amigos. O ni siquiera eran eso.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Petra no es mi novia —dijo entre dientes.

Bueno, ¿y qué le importaba a él?

—Claro, fingiré creerle —dijo en cambio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus palabras.

El pelinegro apretó sus labios por un breve instante, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Estás celoso? Petra es mi secretaria.

—No me interesa —mintió soltándose de su agarre—. Lo siento, debo irme. Por favor, señor Levi, no se me acerque más.

El mayor le tomó la mano, negando con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Levi, mocoso de mierda —le dijo molesto.

Se estremeció ante su toque, cálido contra su fría mano.

 _Lo quiero. Oh, ¿por qué tengo que quererte?_ , pensó tirando de su mano.

—Bien por usted —dijo antes de marcharse lo más rápido que pudo de allí, sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que, si se volteaba y miraba a Levi, iba a retractarse de sus palabras. Le diría todo lo que pasaba. Le diría que lo quería. Iba a decirle que lo abrazara y no lo soltara.

Si Eren le decía eso…

No. No podía hacerlo.

Levi lo rechazaría, le rompería el corazón.

Y no quería eso, no quería ver su mirada de lástima.

Siguió caminando, inconsciente totalmente de los pensamientos de Levi, e ignorando su mirada calculadora.

Porque Levi había podido adivinar con facilidad lo que le pasaba al muchacho, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al notar sus ojos aguados, su mirada de cachorro perdido, y una extraña sensación de querer protegerlo siempre se había asentado en su interior.

Interesante. Completamente interesante.

* * *

El catorce de febrero hubo una nevazón inmensa durante gran parte del día, pero aun así eso no logró aminorar a Eren un poco. No iba a permitir que ello arruinara su gran día de ventas, aunque eso significara enfriarse a más no poder. Sin embargo, valía la pena si eso significaba tener dinero para sobrevivir.

Nanaba había estado amable ese día, prestándole incluso unos guantes para salir, y junto con su bufanda no sintió tanto frío cómo días anteriores.

Y para media tarde, las ventas habían ido bien. Ya llevaba la mitad de sus flores vendidas, y cómo había hecho más de lo normal, eso significaba que tendría más dinero de lo que esperaba.

—¿Una flor? —le preguntó a una pareja de chiquillas que parecían ir en su primera cita.

Las dos mujeres se rieron nerviosamente, y se entregaron una flor a la otra, dándole un dólar por ello.

El parque estaba lleno ese día, no sólo de parejas, sino también de niños aprovechando el nevazón, tirándose bolas de nieve, llenando el aire de risas. Eren se sentía mucho mejor que en días, tratando de relajarse, de ignorar el hecho de que no veía a Levi desde esa estúpida pelea que tuvieron. Al parecer, el pelinegro había tomado en serio sus palabras.

Mejor para él, entonces, ¿no?

Se acercó a otra pareja, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Mientras caminaba por al lado de la fuente, con el agua a punto de congelarse, se encontró de frente con Levi.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera para huir, escabullirse de alguna forma, porque Levi lo vio enseguida.

Iba solo, sin nadie colgando a su lado.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y huir sin importar cuán grosero se vería, pero Levi lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—No te vayas, Eren —le dijo Levi con suavidad.

Haber hecho uso de su nombre lo crispó totalmente.

—No, suélteme —pidió con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Por favor, Eren —insistió el pelinegro, con aquella voz que no admitía réplica.

Pero el muchacho no quería oírlo, no quería saber qué tenía para decirle, porque eso lo hacía tener más esperanza de la que realmente quería tener.

—Basta —tironeó de su brazo, tratando de lucir molesto y furioso.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de hastío de Levi, pero sólo mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose vulnerable.

—No seas infantil, mocoso de mierda.

Sus palabras lo tensaron más de lo que ya estaba, y sin poder evitarlo, levantó la voz más de lo que realmente quería:

—¿Infantil? —chilló herido—. ¡No estoy siendo infantil, sólo quiero que me sueltes! ¡Aléjate de mí, Levi!

Volvió a tirar de su brazo, y el pelinegro lo soltó de golpe, sorprendiéndolo por ello. Notó su mirada angustiada, estirando un brazo para volver a atraparlo mientras retrocedía hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que se soltó, y de pronto tropezó con un niño que lo empujó.

En un momento estuvo dentro de la fuente, rompiendo la fina capa de hielo, empapándose entero con la fría agua que había. Su abrigo completamente mojado, todas sus flores arruinadas.

Jadeó debido al frío que lo embargó.

Levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Levi.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto quiso llorar, y bajó la cabeza.

Toda esa irreal situación era demasiado para él.

Porque no era sólo frío lo que sentía en su cuerpo, sino también había frío en su interior, como una capa de hielo cubriendo su corazón.

Sorpresivamente, alguien se metió a la fuente también.

Miró hacia arriba, mareado, y de pronto Levi lo tomó en brazos, sin importarle si estaba mojado, si estaba helado, si había un montón de gente mirándolo.

Lo tomó en brazos, y lo arrebujó contra él, con calma, con cariño.

—Está bien, mocoso de mierda —le murmuró mientras salía de la fuente—, yo voy a sostenerte.

Eren rompió a llorar.

Y Levi sólo le acarició la cabellera mojada, tranquilo, apretándolo contra su cálido cuerpo, haciéndole saber que estaba allí, y Eren no pudo evitar pegarse más a su cuerpo, sollozando, gimiendo por el desastre que era.

No supo a dónde iban, cuánto tiempo Levi lo llevó en sus brazos, porque tenía sus ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzado como para poder decir algo, como para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

De seguro Levi lo ayudó por simple lástima, porque se sentía responsable de ese mocoso de mierda torpe e inútil.

Entonces, Levi se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos, notando que estaban fuera de una puerta.

Haciendo malabares, el pelinegro logró abrirla, ingresando con él.

—Levi, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó con la voz rota, temblando por el frío.

Levi lo miró, y Eren se estremeció al notar sus ojos cálidos.

¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Levi eran así de dulces, de amables?

—Deja que te mime —le murmuró, deslizando sus labios por su fría mejilla.

Eren enmudeció cuando ingresaron al baño, y Levi lo recostó sobre la bañera.

Para luego chillar al sentir el agua cayendo sobre él, fría al principio, pero luego cálida.

—¡Puedo… puedo bañarme solo! —chilló tratando de quitarle el grifo de la ducha.

Pero Levi lo apuntó a su rostro, haciéndolo farfullar.

—Desnúdate —ordenó—. Deja que te atienda.

El muchacho se quedó quieto, sin leer dobles intenciones en sus palabras, y suspirando por la derrota, comenzó a quitarse la ropa ya completamente húmeda en tanto Levi se quitaba el abrigo y arremangaba la camisa.

Avergonzado en su totalidad, Eren miró hacia otro lado cuando se quitó la ropa interior, quedando desnudo frente a Levi.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera puso expresión de burla, sólo suavizó su rostro y comenzó a bañarlo como una madre haría con su hijo.

Aquella acción hizo a Eren temblar otra vez, tratando de contener el llanto de nuevo.

¿Cuándo fue la última acción de cariño que recibió?

No lo recordaba bien. Probablemente fue a los siete años.

Las manos de Levi lo acariciaron con suavidad, con dulzura, mientras frotaba el jabón contra su piel sin decir algo, como si ese simple toque fuera suficiente para transmitirle un montón de comentarios.

Eren lo sentía así.

Unos minutos después, Levi cerró la llave de la bañera y sacó una toalla del estante, envolviéndolo para luego tomarlo en brazos una vez más.

—Puedo caminar —dijo Eren débilmente.

Levi no le contestó, lo llevó a su habitación en total silencio, recostándolo en su cama.

Eren se envolvió en la toalla, pero antes de poder moverse, Levi comenzó a frotarla contra su cuerpo.

—Basta —gimió Eren avergonzado—. Puedo hacerlo solo, Levi…

—¿Ahora soy Levi? —preguntó el hombre mordazmente.

Eren tembló, pero antes de poder controlarse un poco, comenzó a hablar como el mocoso impulsivo que era:

—Te quiero, Levi —sollozó—, lo siento… sé que… que no de-debería decírtelo porque tienes novia, pero te quiero y… y estaba celoso y lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Podía sentir lágrimas calientes cayendo por su rostro, y eso lo hizo sentir más patético, pero para su sorpresa, Levi le acarició la cara, levantándola hasta que sus ojos chocaran.

—Primero que todo, mocoso de mierda —le susurró inclinándose—, Petra no es mi novia, es mi secretaria y una amiga a la que quiero mucho, ¿está bien? —Eren asintió, todavía lloriqueando—. Segundo… está bien, ¿sabes? No está mal lo que sientes, porque yo también te quiero.

Eren sintió como el aire salía de su cuerpo por completo, mirando los honestos ojos de Levi, y se sintió como un niño pequeño, débil y necesitado.

—¿Me quieres? —murmuró—. No ju-juegues con eso, Levi… —quiso empujarlo, alejarlo, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió—. Es cruel si… si es-estás bromeando…

Levi soltó un chasquido.

—No bromearía con eso —le dijo secándole más lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Lo dices por compasión? —Eren negó con la cabeza—. Levi, por favor, no…

—Por dios, mocoso de mierda.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Levi lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó brutalmente, juntando ambos labios de golpe, haciéndolo suyo en unos milisegundos eternos.

Eren jamás había besado a alguien antes. Jamás había tenido esa sensación de una persona haciendo ese contacto tan íntimo, tan profundo, con él, y su interior se estremeció por completo ante todo lo que lo invadió en ese momento.

Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Levi mientras el pelinegro lo recostaba en la cama, cerrando sus ojos, sin alejarse, sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus labios.

Sólo cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separó unos centímetros.

—Te quiero, mocoso de mierda —murmuró contra su boca—, a pesar de que seas sólo un niño, te quiero.

Eren tembló.

—Tengo quince años —jadeó acariciándole el cabello—, y lo único que sé hacer son flores inútiles de papel, Levi, ¿cómo puedes…?

—No me importa —le gruñó deslizando sus labios contra su mejilla—. Puedes hacerme todos los días flores de papel, y te las compraré absolutamente todas si con eso consigo tenerte a mi lado.

Eren lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas, y con la voz suave, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿quieres una flor, mi amor? —susurró, recordando a su madre decirle eso a su padre las tardes en que llegaba del trabajo.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron.

—Sí —se inclinó para besarlo—, quiero todo de ti.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir simplemente mientras recibía otro beso, sintiéndose por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, en el lugar correcto.

El único lugar correcto existente para él.

* * *

 _La historia la tenía escrita desde septiembre, quizás, lol, pero nunca la terminé, como la mitad de las cosas en mi vida. Recién ahora me animé a hacerlo, encontrando un listado de historias inconclusas que nunca continuaré, o quizás sí. Algún día, quién sabe._

 _Esto me quedó raro. Siento que las cosas fluff que escribo me quedan terribles, a veces sin sentido, otras veces demasiado extrañas. No le voy al amor, definitivamente, sigo prefiriendo mi angst :v_

 _He estado fuera casi dos meses. Me siento mejor, estoy iniciando un tratamiento con mi psicóloga, busco sacar las malas vibras de mi cuerpo y ya estoy de vacaciones de verano. Por ello, he decidido subir todas las historias pendientes, y nuevas, durante la semana. Algo así como la #CototaWeek. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, estoy hablando pura mierda sin sentido, discúlpenme xD Pero bueno, tengo casi todo fríamente calculado. He comenzado con esta pequeña historia Riren para el 14 de febrero, feliz día de los enamorados y la amistad. Mañana subiré un Ereri que me pidieron por ahí._

 _¿Under Pressure? No sé de lo que hablan, bai :v_

 _Okno uwu UP también será actualizada pronto, dentro de estos días. Será la última historia a actualizar, lol. Espero que valga la pena para ustedes, ya algunas personas especiales han leído el capítulo y me han dado su visto bueno :3_

 _Ya me alargué demasiado, lo siento. Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia, si es así, háganlo saber con un comentario. Si no, bueno, será :v_

 _Nos vemos mañana :3_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
